The New Spirit Detective and the Old Emperor
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Yusuke has finally retired after 30 years of service to Koenma and the Spirit World and he finally can rest. That is until an ancient enemy requires Yusuke to come out of retirement and bring his son along for the ride. Better desription inside.
1. Chapter 1

(Please review)

It has been 50 years since the end of the first Demon World tournament. Yusuke had retired from being the spirit detective 20 years earlier and was now living in happiness with Keiko with the occasional visits of old friends. Genkai had passed away 30 years prior to the start of this story from old age. Kuwabara was retired and living with his wife and two kids. Kurama cared for his mother until her passing and now takes care of her house. Hiei eventually left Demon World and left to the seclusions of Genkai's temple. Yukina is still unaware of Hiei being her brother. Koenma overthrew his father and became the new King of Spirit World. Koenma decided that in order to be a king, he had to look like one and is almost always seen in his 'teen' form; only Ogre sees him as a kid now. Life has been good to the former spirit detective and his friends and family. However, there is one last mission for him to complete and it will be his toughest yet since it is an enemy who has been in seclusion since before Koenma was born. This is where the story starts…

Yusuke sits at the dining room table across from his wife of 47 years, Keiko. They had been living the good life in their two-floor home. Yusuke had retired as spirit detective 20 years ago and was renown in both the spirit and demon world. However, Yusuke was getting older and his powers were slowly starting to dwindle, just like Genkai's. Koenma was reluctant to let Yusuke go because of his tremendous success at winning but he knew that Yusuke's time had passed and it was time to let someone new take the reigns, since, unlike previous detectives, Yusuke could age. Yusuke hadn't really trained since retiring but still kept himself in very good shape. His slick black hair was now a dark grey. He wore a black t shirt and khaki pants. He and Keiko had a child, Hikari. He had no idea of his father's greatness. However, when Koenma came to see the child when he was born, Yusuke was told that Hikari had unbelievable spirit awareness and an incredible amount of energy within him. Koenma inspected the child further at the age of 14, unknown to Hikari and Keiko, to find out the boy's strengths and weaknesses. The boy had a lacking in physical strength but unbelievable spirit strength. The boy could become a more powerful psychic than Genkai in her prime. When Koenma asked Yusuke if he would allow his son to take over as the new spirit detective, Yusuke had no trouble with it, but Keiko said that she couldn't handle the pains of having a loved one as the spirit detective once more.

However, on this day, old friends will be reunited, new enemies will be made, and the arriving of an evil so ancient that it goes back to the time when Spirit world was controlled by TWO men. A king and an Emperor. It was 11 AM. Yusuke had woken up 2 hours previously and was watching TV. Keiko was in the kitchen making some breakfast as their son of 15 was reading a book for school. Hikari had never been a tough kid like his dad but he wasn't a book worm either. At 11:20 AM, a knock was heard at the door. Keiko walks over and opens the door.

"Hello, Botan. Its been quite a while. Wow you haven't aged a day."

"Yeah, I know. By the way, is Yusuke here? It's very important."

"Of course, he's in the living room."

"Thanks. YUSUKE!" Botan screams as she runs into the living room, causing Yusuke to leap from his seat. She sits down in the chair near the sofa as Yusuke gets back to his sitting place. Botan and Yusuke talk while Hikari leaves for school. The moment he is gone, Botan gets very serious. She asks Keiko to come over and sit with Yusuke.

"Keiko, Yusuke. This is very important."

"What is it?"

"You need to have Hikari trained right away."

"Botan, I thought we had this discussion last year, I don't want my son to end up like Yusuke did all those years ago and keep leaving me and keeping my heart filled with fear. My soul felt like it was about to snap near the end but my love kept my heart together long enough until he returned I don't think I can go through it again."

"I'm sorry, Keiko, but this is not an offer. Hikari must be trained at once."

"WHY!" Keiko screams with tears starting to flow from her cheeks.

"Koenma has been informed of something that could result in anarchy of all three worlds." Yusuke takes notice of this.

"Who's the problem, I'll take care of it." Botan looks at Yusuke with a concerned look on her face.

"Yusuke, this enemy is unlike all previous opponents."

"Everyone always tells me that…"

"THIS TIME IT'S FOR REAL, YUSUKE!" Yusuke was taken aback, "This enemy has a history that goes back further than you can believe. If King Yamma was God, than this man would be Satan."

"Wait, Koenma overthrew his dad a while ago."

"That's right, Yusuke. King Yamma was the King of Spirit World longer than I could remember, but there was once another. There was a time when Spirit world was split into two sections, cut by the River Styx. Yamma controlled one side and this man controlled the other. Yamma was a powerful physical fighter but this other man was the greatest controller of spirit energy ever. He makes Kuwabara's spirit senses seem pathetic. There were many battles between the two lords and many lives were lost on both sides throughout the years.Yamma was believed to be the righteous one and thought of as more of a 'man of the people'. The other man was thought of as a tyrant who only wanted more power."

"Who is this man?" asks Yusuke.

"He is the mystical Terminus. He is an ancient being that goes further back than Yamma himself. When Yamma came to power, Terminus had been in power for more than a millennium. We believe that somehow, through Yusuke's return to the demon world, the birthplace of Terminus, Yusuke somehow came in contact with some of Terminus' DNA, causing your son to develop some of his powers. Your son is more able to cause physical damage but Terminus is unstoppable when it comes to the powers of the mind and spirit. It is actually believed that Genkai and Toguro went searching for a spell book that Terminus wrote long ago in search for the secrets to his power. Genkai found a torn page, thus creating her Spirit Wave Orb. However, the moment Genkai learned it, it burst into flames, never to be seen again. Anyway, to the point. We believe that your son has the DNA of Terminus in him and we need to train him in order to protect the Spirit world."

"Still, why do you need him?"

"We have discovered that Terminus wasn't killed. History has it that Terminus was finally killed by King Yamma in their final confrontation, causing Yamma to gain control of all of Spirit World. However, we have found out that that is not true."

"How?" asks Yusuke.

"We saw him. Koenma sensed him and went to the ruins of Terminus' citadel. There Koenma found Terminus sitting in his ancient throne. We believe that Terminus is going to try to retake control of Spirit world, take the Demon world, and then no one will be able to stop him from taking this one." Keiko cries as Yusuke simply nods.

"Botan, I need to see Koenma right away."

(Please review)


	2. History

Yusuke walks into the large room and sees Koenma sitting on his throne. He had finally lost the pacifier and was wearing the same clothes that he wore when he turned into a teen during the Dark Tournament. Koenma is talking to Ogre when he looks over and sees Yusuke standing by. Koenma stands up and walks over.

"Yo Yusuke."

"You haven't aged a day, squirt."

"Can't say the same about you. I presume that Botan has given you the news?"

"She gave me an overview. I just need to know more about this Terminus, though." Koenma sighs and puts an arm around Yusuke's shoulder.

"Terminus is perhaps the greatest psychic that ever has and ever will exist. He is simply that damn good and no one should underestimate him, even in his current weakened state."

"You mean he is weak. From what?"

"We believe that my father finally was able to weaken Terminus to a great degree and seal him away somehow. However, we found out that a local cult of demons had found out how to release him and we also know that this cult plans to bring Terminus back to full power. We will need to get your son into fighting shape and you can do whatever is needed to help."

"You don't think that I can do it, Koenma?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that your son is needed to be able to seal Terminus away fully."

"What does that mean?"

"We know that Terminus cannot be defeated in battle. But we can use a spell that was created by my father to seal Terminus in the Lower Region."

"Lower Region?"

"It is known to humans as purgatory. The only place that no living or non living creature can escape." Koenma leads Yusuke to another room and inside, Yusuke sees two old friends.

(In the living world)

Keiko is in the living room, cleaning, when she hears the front door open. She assumed it was Hikari since it was time for him to arrive now.

"How was school, Hikari?" calls Keiko. No response. She shuts off the vacuum and gives the same question. Still no response. Keiko goes into the kitchen and looks around to see the front door wide open. She suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks down and sees a wrinkled, yellow-nailed hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees an old wrinkled face with red eyes and thin white hair. The man lets out a smile, revealing yellow fanged teeth. His red eyes suddenly turn bright white and Keiko blacks out.

(2 hours later…)

Hikari enters the house and sees no one. He looks through the rooms and finds no trace of his mother. He starts to get hysterical and suddenly hears the front door slam open and hears his father and someone else calling for Keiko. He looks onto the other room and sees his father along with another man come into the kitchen and Yusuke screams and smashes the floor with his fists. The other man puts a hand on Yusuke's shoulder as Yusuke wailed into the carpet.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. If I had sensed Terminus sooner, we could have gotten her out of here."

"Koenma, why is he after us?"

"He sees your family's power and influence. He believes that if he can knock down spirit world's greatest power, than it will be easy pickings. He wants you to do something stupid to cause your own death and be out of his way for good. He is almost positive that he can beat you but frankly he doesn't care about having a tough opponent right now. He wants to merely regain his power and use it to take what he believes to be his, and that is everyone's lives and souls. This is why we need your son to become trained." Yusuke looks up and sees Hikari.

"Boy, there is something about me that you need to know since you have just been thrown into a tornado."

(Short but I just needed to get this part out of the way. Please review)


	3. Hiei makes a New Bond

Hikari sees the man in the blue robes grab his and his father's hands and suddenly, they are in a huge room which contains a single throne and a few chairs and sofas. The man called Koenma says something to an ogre looking creature and the ogre walks over to him.

"Hikari, follow me please." He leads Hikari into another room which looked like a dojo.

"Ogre, what is this for?"

"Your training starts now, Hikari. You have an unbelievable amount of spirit energy and we need to train you to learn how to use it properly. Your trainer should be here any minute now." Hikari sits in a chair and waits as the ogre leaves. For a few minutes, Hikari just looks around and suddenly sees the doors open once more. His father walks in with someone else.

"Hikari, this is someone who you should be honored to meet. This is Genkai and you are in for the training of a lifetime. Genkai, do your thing." And with that, Yusuke leaves the room and Genkai looks at Hikari with a death stare.

"All right, dimwit. Get off your ass and we are gonna start your training. Time for me to introduce to you a training regiment that I gave your father 50 years ago. Focus your spirit energy into your finger. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Well its time to start. We will balance on this spike using your spirit energy. And we will hold it for 12 hours." Hikari's eyes go wide as he found out that this would not be easy.

(Back in the throne room)

Yusuke looks over to Koenma who was talking with his many assistants and he decided to check things out. Yusuke walks through the rooms and sees that nothing has really changed, even in all of these years.

(Back in the living world…)

Hiei leaps out of the tree he was sitting in and lands without making a sound. Hiei had sensed a dark energy near him only a few minutes ago and it had never left. It was weak but it was as dark as Toguro's…no…even darker than Toguro's. Much darker. Hiei looks out to the depths of the forest and suddenly sees something emerge from the shadows. It was an old man in a black cloak. His white hair was thin and probably felt like steel wool. The old man laughed and his eyes suddenly turn bright white. Hiei leaps out of the man's glare and leaps into a tree. He turns around but the moment he does, the old man is inches from his face. Hiei is in shock but will not let it get to him. Hiei whips out his katana and swings at the old man. Suddenly, Hiei's attack is blocked with a single finger. The old man looks at Hiei with a stern look and breaks the tip of the katana right off with his thumb and index finger. Hiei swings again and is blocked once more but feels something smash into his stomach and it sends Hiei flying through the air. Hiei leaps backward and the moment his body turns, he feels a fist connect with his gut. Blood flies out of his mouth. Hiei looks up and sees that it was the old man. Hiei swings his arm at the old man but his hand is simply caught by the old man and he feels a grip that would break his forearm in a matter of seconds but the old man didn't break it. Hiei tries to rip his arm free but the old man doesn't release. Hiei feels the old stare pierce his body, reading his mind, knowing all that he knows. Hiei struggles but the old man shows no effort in keeping Hiei where he is. Hiei feels the grip tighten on his forearm, slowly starting to bend the bones and Hiei starts to grunt in pain and suddenly a loud snap is heard as the bone is bent out of shape. Hiei screams and grabs his arm and the old man lets go of Hiei's limp arm. Hiei lets out loud grunts of pain as he tears off a piece of his cloak to make a quick sling while jumping away. Hiei sees the old man slowly start to float into the air towards him. Hiei slowly backs up but feels the large trunk from the tree stop him. The old man lands mere feet from where Hiei stood. Hiei lashed out as the old man slowly started to walk closer but received a fierce punch for his troubles. Hiei falls out of the tree and slams to the ground. Hiei looks up and sees the old man land on the ground right over him, his feet on either side of Hiei's torso. Hiei scrambles away but feels the old man grab him by the shirt and lifts Hiei's body right off the ground. Hiei retaliates with a fierce headbutt which lands right on the man's nose. No effect seemed to be made. Hiei sees the old man raise his other hand so that it was right in front of Hiei's face. Hiei saw spirit energy start to form in the palm and Hiei knew that he needed to get out NOW. Hiei tugs with all his might, ripping the shirt right off his body, leaving the old man with merely a tattered shirt, and he rushes off as quickly as possible. He saw the energy fire from the old man's hand and Hiei managed to dodge it. It missed him by inches and Hiei could feel the incredible power in it. Hiei looks ahead and sees the old man blocking his path once more. Hiei feels a palm strike smash his gut and Hiei collapses to the ground with 4 cracked ribs, writhing in pain. Hiei sees the old man walk up to him and grab him by the neck. The old man raises his hand, which was colored blue by the immense amount of spirit energy in it, and looks ready to strike. The old man looks at the defenseless Hiei and stares at him with those deep eyes.

"Hiei, you are skilled but you cannot keep up with me. You are not as powerful as you can be, boy." The old man speaks with a voice that was filled with wisdom and power, "You are pathetic in this state. You deserve better. Hiei…" he stops talking for a few moments and looks deeper into Hiei's eyes, "join me and become more powerful than you could ever imagine. This will require you to forget about all past connections and friendships. You must break all previous bonds of fellowship and be ready to kill those who you used to call friend." Hiei looks up to the old man's eyes, "I'll give you an hour to think it over". Hiei feels the man's frail looking hand grab his muscle bound forearm and a blue light shines out of it. The pain suddenly vanishes as the bone reforms and is perfectly healed. Hiei looks in awe at his newly healed arm and then looks up at the old man, whose back was now turned as he went to walk away.

"Old man…" Hiei barely whispers but the old man turns in response, "I will join you…master." The old man smiles and walks over to Hiei. He extends his hand and Hiei takes it, "Master, I should at least know your name."

"Terminus." Was all the man said as he turned around.

(Please review)


	4. The Consequences of Power

Koenma and Yusuke observe Hikari's training when suddenly Koenma straightens. Yusuke notices something that isn't right. He and Koenma leave the room and head to Koenma's office.

"Koenma, what is it?"

"It's Hiei. I think he has just joined Terminus' army as his right hand man. We are in deep trouble if this truly is the case."

"What, Hiei would never betray us."

"Don't be so sure, Yusuke. Hiei has been known in the past for his desire to become more powerful and if he believes that he will attain even further greatness with Terminus, he might do it."

"Just…just stop talking. I refuse to believe it. Hiei has changed."

"How can you be so sure, Yusuke."

"I JUST KNOW! HIEI IS NOT THE SAME AS YOU HAD THOUGHT OF HIM WHEN WE FIRST MET! THERE HAS TO BE A REASON WHY HE WOULD JOIN TERMINUS!"

"I told you already, to gain more power. I hate to tell you but Hiei doesn't care for you, Kurama, or any other former comrades of his. The old Hiei is back."

(In Demon World)

Hiei pulls his cloak closer to his body to protect himself from the harsh winds in the demon world. Hiei was usually resistant to the cold weather but Terminus had been leading him into the dangerously freezing terrain near the end of Demon World. Not even Hiei's natural resistance to cold was helping. The snow was falling by the feet but Terminus seemed unaffected by the terrible conditions. Hiei looks around and sees absolutely no shelter for rest. It was barren for miles and miles. Hiei suddenly sees the ground in front of Terminus shoot out of the ground, forming into a small cave. Hiei sees Terminus walk into it and he follows. Hiei just felt glad to be out of the freezing wind and sits on the ground. Terminus looks at him with those ancient eyes and lets off a smile. Terminus reaches over and places his hand on top of Hiei's head. Hiei watches as Terminus closes his eyes and suddenly his skin starts to thin out, his hair starts to turn black, and his face becomes younger. Soon, a young man of about 16 was sitting in front of Hiei. Hiei is suddenly overcome with a warm sensation that spread throughout his whole body. He soon needed to take off his cloak to cool down. The young Terminus removes his hand and opens his eyes. Suddenly, young Terminus starts to transform back to his real self.

"What was that?"

"I believe the same thing happened to Genkai at the tournament. When summoning our greater power, our cells transform back into when our bodies were at their strongest, mine being about 3000 years old."

"Just how old are you, Terminus?"

"I am currently 29,000 earth years old. I am reaching the age of the elder and have long passed my prime but I can return to full power for short periods. I believe that Genkai learned that from that little page from my notebook and found out how to accomplish such things. She really was something. I gotta say that she was the most powerful full human to ever have existed. I wish I could have battled her in her prime but I was too weak. Her specialty could have easily matched mine."

"What is your specialty?"

"It is a series of three techniques. If it weren't for them, I would only be as half as strong as I was in my prime. In fact, I just gave you one of them."

"And what is that?"

"The three techniques are simple ideas but incredibly complicated. I can free ones body from all forms of restriction."

"Forms of restriction?"

"The body, the mind, and the soul only work to the capabilities that are given to the individual at birth. Muscles can only move so fast, the mind can only work so hard, and the spirit can only help so much. I just freed your mind from all mental restrictions. You desired to be warm, so you now feel warm, perhaps a bit too warm but you should learn to control it soon enough. I also plan to free your body from all physical restrictions as well, allowing you to move faster than you ever could before, make you stronger than ever, and your body will heal major wounds in a matter of seconds."

"Amazing. What does the release of spiritual restrictions do?"

"That, I shall not give you, but I shall tell you. It allows the spirit to use all forms of energy to its will. If I desire to create a demon from a leaf, I can do so. If I wish to summon the energy of an entire planet, I can do so. It is because of this ability that I have become so powerful. However, not everyone can learn these techniques. In fact only 1 out of 1 billion people are capable of doing so. I was in shock when I fought you and merely by touching you did I find out that you are capable of two of the three techniques. Your spirit however, would implode from the immense amount of power given to it if I gave the ability to you, and I don't want that. However, before I give you the physical release of restriction, I must warn you that this will become incredibly painful. The mind is painless but the body will feel like it is being torn apart, limb from limb. That is why I have made this cave, so that you can make the decision and if you decide to, than I must seal you up even further to prevent you from trying to break out. Not even the mental restriction will stop you from feeling this great pain. Do you want to continue doing so?"

"Yes." Terminus smiles and puts a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Get ready for hell." Suddenly, Hiei felt as if his arm was torn from body and his insides felt like they were burning right off of the ligaments. Hiei screams as the walls of the cave thicken and thicken and suddenly a large sheet of iron folds over the cave, creating an iron cocoon. Terminus looked at Hiei, almost as if admiring his bravery as Hiei screamed to high heaven in pain.

"You have 40 hours of this to endure. I pray that the power doesn't destroy your sanity before then."

(Please review)


	5. Genkai vs Terminus

Genkai walks out of the room with Hikari nearly unconscious on the floor from excessive use of his spirit energy. Genkai watches Yusuke and Koenma still yelling at each other over the Hiei situation. Genkai also found it awkward that Hiei would quickly ditch his friends for the source of higher power but looking at his past record, she knew that she shouldn't be surprised. She looks over to her former protégé's son and smiles. He was just like his father when she was training him. He yelled at her, called her a stupid hag, and many other inappropriate things but he knew his place since she was as powerful now as when she was at her strongest so many years ago. Genkai was suddenly struck with an intense mental attack. She collapses to the ground and suddenly the pain is gone. She opens her eyes and she is suddenly in the frozen region of the demon world. She looks over and sees an old man in a black cloak that billowed in the fierce wind. She knew who it was almost instantly. Hidden in the sound of the harsh winds, Genkai could hear screaming but the wind made her unable to know who it was. The greatest full human fighter stares at the ancient demon of a long past world with eyes of hatred. The old man laughs.

"The great Genkai. I had always wanted to finally meet you once I escaped and test myself against some of my own abilities."

"What do you want from me? I'm already dead."

"You are aiding the enemy and I must keep you from doing that. Also, you know a little spell that if you had enough support could seal me away forever and I can't allow that." Genkai clenched her teeth, he could read her mind and it was true that she had found a spell that could seal away any demon in purgatory for eternity. However, she could only use it once. Terminus laughs once more and his eyes go bright. Genkai feels his power start to infiltrate her mind but she quickly shuts it off and pushes Terminus right out of her mind. Terminus is actually thrown off his feet by the force that Genkai forced him out of her mind. Terminus laughs more as he gets up, "I see that you were capable of releasing your mind from all mental restraints since no normal mind could do such a thing to me, even in this stage." Genkai clenches her fists.

"I don't need my mind to kill you." Genkai rushes forward to throw a punch but Terminus catches it and stops Genkai in midair. Terminus' smile is gone and replaced with eyes that could kill. With a loud grunt, Terminus hurls Genkai through the air and she slams into the snow. Genkai leaps to her feet and her hair turns from its old form and into the pink hair that she had as a youth. Terminus runs forward but Genkai suddenly vanishes and Terminus feels punches slam into his face at unbelievable speeds. A hard kick to the jaw sends Terminus flying through the air but he lands on his feet. Terminus rears back a fist and punches the air, sending a cyclone of power outward and straight at Genkai, who barely dodges it. Terminus grunts in anger as he punches the air again, sending out more energy. Genkai focuses and the energy is suddenly absorbed into his body and she lands on the ground with the energy surrounding her body.

"SPIRIT REFLECTING BLAST!" screams Genkai as the energy flies out and engulfs Terminus who screams as parts of his cloak disintegrate off and his skin starts to burn right off. Terminus falls to his knees and is panting. Genkai sees Terminus slowly get to his feet and she gives him no room to breath. She hurls fists into his face and torso, causing him to grunt in pain. One huge uppercut causes blood to fly out of Terminus' mouth. She points her index finger at Terminus' face and energy starts to form in her finger.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Genkai screams and the energy slams into Terminus' face, causing his body to fly back and crash to the ground. Genkai slowly gets to her feet and looks at the crumpled body of the former Emperor.

"Get up, Terminus. I know that wasn't enough to even harm you." She sees Terminus' bloody body get to his feet and he looks at her with a face of slight amusement as he spits blood out of his mouth.

"I'm impressed, Genkai. You can actually move faster than Hiei in that state. But I guess that I better shed this old skin and show you one of my other forms." Genkai had heard of this legend of his. It was a myth that Terminus harnessed his power in separate transformations. Apparently he had 4 separate forms, his 4th being the original Terminus. Terminus sneered as he his body starts to become engulfed in spirit energy. The burnt old skin starts to fly off his face and body and it reveals a younger face. His hair turns black and his old body suddenly is riddled with muscles and he is well over 9 feet tall. Genkai looks in awe as the huge specimen steps toward her, causing small indents to form whenever he walked. She could feel the spirit energy reeking from his body. He lifts a foot and smashes it down on the ground, causing energy to burst from beneath Genkai. She could barely dodge it but looks up and sees Terminus grinning at her and he smashes her down to the ground with one swipe from his tree trunk like hands. Genkai crashes to the ground and avoids another huge punch. She focuses her energy into her fist and plants it into Terminus' ripped abs. Terminus lets out a huge gasp as the energy flies outward and sends the huge Terminus flying and crashing once more to the ground. He is panting hard and coughing up blood. The spirit wave was a perfect hit. Terminus coughs up more blood and looks at her.

"How come I get the feeling that you're playing with me, Genkai."

"Because you gave up speed for power. All that power is useless if you can't hit me. I have always had the upper hand against power fighters." Terminus laughs and starts to scream. Spirit energy suddenly sprays out of his mouth in a huge burst. Genkai had no time to react and is caught completely in the blast. Genkai screams and is sent flying back and crashes through the snow. Terminus walks over and grabs her by shirt and lifts her completely off the ground. Terminus laughs at her.

"But what if there is too much energy to avoid." He raises his hand and looks to chop the top of her head, caving it in. However, when his hand is inches from her head, she claps both of her hands over his hand. Suddenly, her body glows with energy, which she was taking from Terminus himself. He looks in shock as she bursts out of his grip and leaps closer to his chest.

"SPIRIT REFLECTING BLAST!" The energy slams into Terminus' huge frame and he skids against the ground for a few feet before being completely taken off his feet and sent crashing to the ground. Genkai sees him rise in anger but weakened and she runs forward to finish him but he grabs her by the neck and she suddenly starts to grow weak. She sees her energy start to seep from her body and into Terminus' own. Genkai tries to fight out but his grip tightens and she starts to lose consciousness as she is suddenly reverted to her old form. Suddenly out of nowhere, Yusuke and Koenma appear right next to Terminus. Terminus looks in shock as Yusuke lands a punch to Terminus' gut and he releases Genkai. Genkai falls to the ground as Terminus skids against the snow covered ground. Yusuke grabs an attempted punch by Terminus and with one swift movement, snaps Terminus' arm in half and hurls Terminus across the ground. Yusuke sees Koenma tending to Genkai and then turns back to Terminus, who was one his feet. His dangling arm suddenly enveloped by energy and his arm snaps back into place.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. But I must leave for now. We will meet again." Suddenly, Terminus vanishes from sight and sense. Yusuke and Koenma carry Genkai and teleport back to the spirit world.

(Please review)


	6. Revealing the Truth

Yusuke, Koenma, and a weak Genkai reappear in the throne room in the spirit world and Yusuke is in a rage.

"THAT IS THE BASTARD WHO KIDNAPPED MY WIFE AND NOW HE IS TRYING TO DESTROY ALL THAT I RESPECT! WE GOTTA FIND THIS FUCKING PRICK AND WE GOTTA FIND HIM NOW!"

"Calm down, Yusuke…"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I WAS 'THIS' CLOSE TO KICKING TERMINUS' ASS!"

"No you weren't, Yusuke."

"Come on, Koenma. You know that he was afraid."

"No, actually, that was only his second form and you saw what he did to Genkai in that form."

"I'm not Genkai. No offense but I am still way stronger."

"I am going to tell you once and only once. Terminus destroyed spirit world all by himself and he did it in that form that you just saw. No one has ever seen Terminus' real form. You felt the power that he possessed in that form. In fact, I heard that he is 100 times more powerful in just the third form and that his power in his real form is unspeakable." At that moment, Genkai slowly rose to her feet.

"I-I-I know how powerful he really is. He is the one summoned Kairen to kill Toguro's students although it seemed that he was the one in control. I found out a few years ago when Kairen admitted that he was told to do what he did. I was told that Kairen actually saw and felt Terminus' full power. He told me that the power was so large that the ground shattered beneath him when Terminus was merely standing on the ground. He had never been so terrified in his life."

"That's a load of bull…"

"Don't be so sure, dimwit. I actually fought Terminus and I could feel the energy leaking out of him. If he powered up to full strength, he might have actually crushed me merely by the amount of energy he possessed." At that moment, Genkai looks over and sees Hikari start to get to his feet and was still slightly dazed from the work. Genkai looks at the boy and then looks to Yusuke, "Yusuke, I must speak my mind. I think that the only ones who could actually face Terminus in his full form are you and your son."

"What makes you think that my son is so special?"

"I can sense energy that is hidden within one's own body and I can sense his power. It is even greater than yours was at your peak."

"What?!"

"I think it is time to realize that your son is different since he has two different types of DNA. One from you and Keiki and the other from Terminus. Terminus' DNA is activating all of his power and for some reason, he can go unbelievable lengths of exhaustion and get right back up after 10 minutes of rest and perform double of what he just did. He is progressing fast and soon will be more powerful than I am." Yusuke looks over to his son and takes a deep breath.

"Get some rest, Genkai and we'll continue his training."

(Please review)


	7. Hiei's Training Lesson

Hiei wakes up and finds deep gashes in his skin that was caused from Terminus' releasing his body from physical resistance. There were bruises all over his body and his face was covered in dirt and sweat. The pain was excruciating but Hiei managed to survive and he could feel the difference almost immediately. Hiei watches the wounds on his body start to heal almost immediately. He watched as the gashes started to burn off and soon all that was left was smooth skin. Hiei looks around and sees that he was no longer in the little manmade cave but in a dark bedroom. He slowly sits up and throws his feet over the side of the bed and slowly slides onto his feet. Though the wounds were gone, he still ached in the muscles from the strain. He walks to the door and opens it. He walks down a cold dark hallway and finds a huge double door and opens it to reveal a huge throne room that looked like a hall in a gothic style church. At the end of the large room is a throne and the old Terminus is sitting in it. He sees Terminus look up and his eyes looked thrilled.

"Hiei, it looks like you survived. I am real happy about that. I think that it is time to start your training." Hiei twitched in excitement as Terminus slowly got to his feet and he leads Hiei outside into a courtyard. The wind whipped fiercely at Hiei's bare chest and Hiei made his body warmer so to combat the cold. Terminus stands in the middle of the snow covered courtyard and he looks at Hiei.

"Now, Hiei. I want you to fight me." Terminus extends his hand and a katana forms out of thin air. He throws it to Hiei and Hiei takes a fighting stance. Terminus smiles as Hiei rushes towards him. Hiei was in shock at how much faster he was running. Hiei appears behind Terminus and tries to impale Terminus. Terminus vanishes and reappears on Hiei's shoulders. Terminus suddenly sees Hiei in front of his face and Hiei blasts fire into Terminus' chest from his hand. Terminus crashes to the ground and flips himself back onto his feet.

"I'm impressed, Hiei. You have improved a lot in that short time." Hiei is suddenly in front of Terminus once more and he cuts his katana across Terminus' chest. Terminus slowly backs up as blood gushes from his chest. Terminus coughs up blood and Hiei leaps back. Terminus lets out a laugh as blood oozes from his mouth, "You have REALLY improved. But its gonna take more." Hiei looks as Terminus' muscles grow huge and he grows up to around 9-10 feet tall. The gash in Terminus' chest is gone and Terminus raises one of his tree like arms and smashes the ground. Energy bursts out of the ground and Hiei dodges the huge energy blast. Terminus uses the same arm to punch the air and a huge cyclone of wind blasts forward, cutting Hiei's skin and sending him crashing to the ground. Hiei leaps to his feet and retaliates with a cyclone of fire to repel another wind cyclone. The two streams connect and each battles for dominance. Terminus lets out a huge roar and energy blasts out of his extended hand, enveloping Hiei and sending him smashing into a column. Hiei leaps up but is smashed back down with a huge double axe handle punch with Terminus' huge arms. Hiei coughs up blood but his body starts to heal as he gets back up. Hiei dodges another punch and delivers fierce punches of his own to Terminus' gut. Terminus grunts in pain as the punches connect and he grabs Hiei by the head and slams him through the column he just hit and then throws him into the ground like a football. A huge fist, covered with energy smashes into Hiei's abs and sends Hiei even further into the ground. Hiei coughs blood and hurls the katana in his hand and it impales the giant Terminus up to the hilt. Hiei focuses energy into his hand and a stream of fire blasts into Terminus' chest sending him flying into the air and crash to the ground with a loud grunt. Hiei slowly gets to his feet and he sees a burnt and bloody Terminus get to his feet. Terminus grabs the hilt of the sword and rips it out of his body. Hiei rushes forward but Terminus grabs Hiei's fist and stops Hiei in midair. The smile on Terminus' face is gone. Hiei sees energy form in Terminus' hand and blasts into Hiei's face. Hiei flies back and manages to land on his feet. Both men stare at each other and are panting deeply.

"Do you want to continue, Terminus?"

"I think that it would be pointless for you to since I now understand your fighting style. You need to learn how to control your spirit energy better. The more you can control it, the more powerful you become. Take this as an example of good spirit energy control." Terminus extends his hand and energy forms into a ball in his palm and he hurls it at Hiei with incredible speed and it smashes into Hiei's stomach. The wind is knocked right out of his stomach and he crashes to the ground. Hiei's body shuts down and he can do nothing but lay in the snow, slowly getting covered by the downpour of snow. Terminus walks over and throws Hiei over his shoulder and walks back into the building and into what looked to be a huge study. Terminus places the battered Hiei into the plushy chair next to the fireplace. Terminus forms back into his old form and sits in another chair as Hiei groans in pain.

"Don't worry, Hiei. You did much better than most others before you by making me have to memorize your movements. With some training, you will become very powerful." Suddenly, the doors open and in walks a servant with Hiei's cloak and some tea. He gives some tea to Terminus and then gives some to Hiei. He puts Hiei's cloak over Hiei like a blanket and bows out. Terminus takes a sip of tea and sees that Hiei was coming around again. He looks up to Terminus and grunts in pain and rubs his abs to sooth them.

"That could have been a very fatal move if I didn't weaken it for you. Even when it was powered down, it was incredibly powerful. That is how powerful you can be if you train very hard. You did well for our first sparring session. You may actually push me to need to take on the third form."

"What do you mean, forms."

"I have hidden my true power through different transformations. This is my first form and what I would really look like if I wasn't immortal. The second is a power boost but I lose speed. The third is a burst of speed and power, and the fourth form is my true form."

"Can I see that form?"

"I'm afraid not, little Hiei. If I were to transform and pull out my true power, you could be crushed by the pressure alone. But you might have the honor of seeing my third form." Terminus gets up and rubs Hiei's hair as if he were a 10 year old, "We have much more to complete."


	8. The Emperor comes for his Empire

Hiei wakes up and sees the fire still blasting in front of him, keeping his body well heated. He sees a servant walk by, murmuring something to herself and she delicately places what looked to be a glass orb on the side table next to the chair Hiei was lying in. Hiei didn't know why but he couldn't help but feel like this is a very dangerous object. He suddenly sees Terminus standing in front of him.

"Hello, Hiei. Time to get up and your training will truly begin." Hiei gets up and follows Terminus into a room with huge pillars with torches. Terminus stands in front of Hiei and focuses spirit energy into his hand so it is like an orb. A huge gust of wind emits from the orb and Terminus looks at Hiei with his hair flapping in his face.

"Your first training session will be to learn how to control such large masses of spirit energy using merely your mind." Terminus moves his hands towards Hiei and the orb floats from between Terminus' hands to Hiei's hands. The ball instantly becomes larger as Hiei is caught off guard from how much energy was in the ball. Hiei grunts as he manages to bring the ball back to its normal size. Terminus looks at Hiei with his dark eyes, "Good. Now hold it there for 13 hours. I will be back in an hour to increase the amount of energy." Terminus walks out of the room and walks down the hall and down a large staircase and opens the door to an old jail cell. He looks into one of the cells and sees the young woman that was Yusuke's wife.

"Hello, Keiko-kun. How do you like your accommodations?" The little woman looks up at the former Emperor and spits at him. Terminus wipes the spit from his face and walks into the cell, "Now, now. That is not nice." His eyes glow bright and Keiko flies back and slams into the stone wall behind her. He looks at her with his bright white eyes and touches her cheek. She cringes at his touch and he simply laughs.

"Don't worry, Keiko-kun. I'll take care of your hubby in time." His eyes go back to normal and Keiko lands on her knees. He turns around, walks out of the room, and the door slams closed and locks behind him.

(At Koenma's Castle)

Genkai and Yusuke watch as Hikari masters the control of his inner spirit energy. Suddenly, everyone in the castle is shocked. They all could sense the large energy that suddenly appeared a few miles away and many smaller energies appeared with it. Yusuke, Genkai, Koenma, and Hikari rush out onto a balcony to see someone float from beneath the clouds that surround the castle. Yusuke sees it is none other than Terminus. Everyone suddenly hears Terminus' voice echo through the air.

"I WILL GIVE YOU ONLY ONE CHANCE TO SURRENDER, KOENMA! IF YOU SURRENDER, I WILL ALLOW YOU ALL TO LIVE UNDER MY NEW REIGN OF POWER OVER ALL THREE WORLDS!" Koenma looks over to the old Emperor and then looks at Yusuke who had a look of complete hatred on his face. Yusuke suddenly floats into the air and his body reeks of spirit energy. Yusuke suddenly disappears and reappears in front of Terminus in the middle of the air.

"YUSUKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!" Screams Koenma. Terminus looks over at Koenma and then back to Yusuke.

"I hope you do realize that I was playing with you the last time we met, Yusuke. My grip is not with you. My grip is with Koenma."

"You kidnapped my wife and plan to destroy my world. I will not let that GO!" Yusuke hurls a fist forward but Terminus' eyes glow and Yusuke's fist is stopped in midair.

"So far, I have been fighting on YOUR level. However, this is my most important moment and I will not let any HUMANS get in my way. Now, I give you one more chance to surrender and I hope that you will. Your wife's life depends on it."

"DON'T YOU BRING HER INTO THIS!" Yusuke throws a barrage of punches but Terminus' eyes glow even brighter and Yusuke flies back from some unseen force. Terminus screams and it looks like lightening starts to shoot out of his corneas. Yusuke is sent flying back and smashes into a wall of the castle. Terminus rockets forward and energy forms in his hand and multiple energy blasts fire out and collide into the wall where Yusuke was. Yusuke flies out and screams,

"SPIRIT GUN!" A huge spirit gun shoots out of his finger and Terminus extends his hand and with a loud scream, sends it up into the air. Terminus laughs.

"Despite all of my transformations, my mental powers remain the same. I thought that I'd work out the kinks in my physical fighting. I know that you were told that I cannot be beaten when using my own way of fighting. Normally, I would play with you for a while but I don't have time for that now." Terminus' eyes glow red and Yusuke suddenly falls to his knees and screams as he grabs his head. It felt like it was being pried open with a crowbar. Terminus floats up to the balcony where everyone stood and watched. Terminus lands right in front of Koenma and looks at him with his glowing eyes.

"This is your last chance for surrender, Koenma." Suddenly, Genkai focuses energy into her hand and unleashes a 'Shotgun' right to Terminus' chest. Terminus flies back and stops in midair. Yusuke leaps up, through the pain, and lands a fierce punch to Terminus' jaw. Terminus grabs Yusuke's wrist and grunts in anger. He then hurls Yusuke downward and right through the large path that leads to the castle door. Terminus looks over and suddenly is sent flying from some unseen force. Terminus looks over and sees Hikari. Terminus rockets forward and stops inches from Hikari's face.

"So this is the prodigy that has been injected with my DNA. It looks like he should be my apprentice instead of Hiei, but I guess Hiei is more important to me."

"WHY IS HE SO IMPORTANT TO YOU? YOU GAY FOR HIM OR SOMETHING?!" Screams Yusuke as he floats up and lands on his knees. Terminus lets out a chuckle.

"No. Because Hiei is technically my son." A cold feeling spreads throughout everyone.

"W-what?" stammers Yusuke.

"So the truth finally comes out. Yes, Hiei is my son. When I was defeated and weak, I, just like every other demon and human, had some 'urges' that needed to be taken care of. I took over the body of a fire demon, found a beautiful young ice maiden and I'll let you guess what happened. Though he is not my biological son, he technically is my own. I kept my eye on him ever since he was little. I was angered when Hiei was abandoned by nearly all who saw him and his quest for his sister nearly brought a tear to my eye. However, I also knew that Hiei was no softy. I hoped that when I became strong once more, I could train him. I believe that he might actually be able to control the power that I will give him when my time comes and he becomes the new Emperor."

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Terminus realizes that it came from Koenma. Terminus looks over and suddenly sees a green light emit from Koenma's hands. The light blast out and rockets towards Terminus, "I'LL SEAL YOU AWAY FOREVER!" Terminus' eyes glow white and the green light is stopped inches from his face. Terminus struggles to keep the sealing technique from sending him to purgatory forever. Terminus steps forward and Koenma's feet skid back the same distance. The blast in between both rulers glows brighter and brighter as each man tries to send it at the other. Terminus' face shows strain and anger as his eyes glow brighter and brighter. Terminus screams and the green light suddenly blasts apart and dissipates. Terminus pants and looks at Koenma as his eyes go back to normal.

"You failed, Koenma. That light was your last effort and it vanished just as quickly as that light."

"Yes, Terminus. I have failed. But I have also succeeded in weakening you a good deal. Finish him, Hikari." Terminus looks over and sees Hikari's eyes glow and lightening starts to emit from his eyes. Terminus' eyes do the same and both become engaged in a tough mental battle. Small bolts of lightening pierce the ground and create little cracks as the new spirit detective and the old Emperor engage in a battle of minds. Both are equal since Terminus' was greatly weakened in trying to destroy perhaps the most powerful sealing technique ever created. Hikari's eyes suddenly glow red and Terminus is sent flying through a wall and crashes through Koenma's desk. Terminus' eyes glow black and Hikari falls to the ground and clutches his stomach and Hikari's eyes glow even more white. Terminus floats into the air and the ceiling is torn right off of the room from the pressure.

"I WILL PLAY WITH A BOY NO LONGER!" Terminus' body is suddenly warped in spirit energy and his body becomes a bright white outline of a body. Terminus' body shifts in shape and suddenly the floor starts to crack. Terminus floats back down to the floor and his form is completely different. He is wearing the same black cloak, but it is a bit too big for him and Terminus looks to be about 16 years old. He is only about 5 feet tall and his eyes seemed different.

"Now, I have shown you all my true form, and I don't plan on downgrading any further. I'm sorry, Koenma, but your reign is over and mine officially begins. Starting NOW!"

(Please review)


	9. Desparate Times call Desparate Measures

Yusuke looks up at the demon emperor and suddenly feels his body being pressed into the ground. He tries to find the attack, but soon realizes that the pressure isn't from an attack, it was from the pressure of the huge mass of energy erupting from Terminus' body. Terminus screams and lightening and energy blast out of his body. Everyone is sent flying back and Koenma forms a shield to block the attack. Terminus flicks his middle finger and the pressure from the energy rips right through Koenma's shield and impales his stomach. Koenma flies back. Botan, who was hiding in a corner, screams as Koenma crashes into a wall and crumples to the floor. Genkai powers up and tries to attack but Terminus extends his hand and multiple spirit energy blasts fire from his fingers, each slamming into Genkai's chest, and sending her into the floor. Terminus looks over to the fallen Koenma, who is coughing up blood, and appears right in front of him.

"I am taking over, Koenma. You will be sent to Limbo for eternity and the rest will be killed." Suddenly, Koenma's eyes glow white and Terminus flies back.

"EVERYONE, COME HERE!" Screams Koenma. Botan, Yusuke, Hikari, and Genkai rush over to Koenma and in a bright flash of light, all of them vanish from the spirit world. Terminus looks up and sees his opponents are gone. Terminus gets to his feet and looks around at the hundreds of workers who were on the ground from the pressure of his energy. Terminus powers down and the pressure stops.

"Now, I am taking over Spirit World and my next goal is Demon World."

"We refuse to work for you, Terminus." Terminus looks at Ogre and lets off a smile.

"Since you are so brave, I'll let you live. However, I intended on remodeling this place a bit, but since its so big, I needed to bring some assistance." At that moment, the front doors to the castle slam open and tons of soldiers enter the castle and start to slaughter all that they see. Terminus walks into the throne room and sees the throne which the ruler of Spirit World would sit. He lowers himself into the throne and snickers. He was finally back where he belonged.

(In the Living World)

Yusuke and the others suddenly appear in the living room of his house. Koenma tries to get to his feet but coughs up blood and falls to his knees. Genkai rushes over to heal him. As Genkai heals his injury, Koenma is mumbling to himself.

"I failed…I failed."

"You didn't fail, Koenma. You did your best."

"But it still wasn't enough. Terminus is far more powerful than I thought possible. He is just toying with us."

"What should we do."

"He will go to conquer Demon World and once he does that, he'll be ready to take the living world and will officially name himself Emperor once more."

"But what about Kurama? Didn't you say that he had become King of Demon World in the last tournament?"

"We need to head to Demon World and start our training once more. We will need to do what I hope would never need to be done."

"What is that?"

"I need to summon the ancient beings of Demon World that are the most powerful and our only shot of defeating Terminus."

"Who are these ancient beings?"

"Two are considered S-rank demons. But the last one is by far the most powerful demon that has ever existed. He was once an advisor of my father's ancestors but he sealed himself away in the same spell we wish to seal Terminus in. Only I know the spell to bring him out."

"How powerful was this 'super' demon?"

"He is the only ever recorded 'S1-class' demon. He is the only one who could ever fight on a level playing field with Terminus. This demon was the first ever king of demon world and he eventually decided to retire and became an advisor for my ancestors, before Terminus even existed."

"What made this demon so special?"

"Terminus wanted to gain his greatest power and to do so he needed to shed his dark side. This dark side became the Terminus that we know and fear. This S1-class demon was the original Terminus, however, his original name was Keizer. Keizer is more powerful than Terminus in every aspect except for physical appearance. Keizer is even older than Terminus, around 32,000 years old and is a very respectful person. When Terminus arrived and took over the other half of Spirit World, he felt terrible for doing such a thing and before sealing himself away as punishment, he gave my ancestors the spell to seal Terminus away forever. Keizer said that something like this would happen before he ran away and sealed himself up. This is that 'moment' that I said would threaten the living world before I used the ma fuuken against Sensui. I had been saving up the energy in my old pacifier to have enough energy to seal Terminus away, but from what I have seen of just how powerful he is, I have realized that even if I had not wasted it on Sensui, and continued to give it energy to this day, it would not even stand a chance against him."

"So what you're saying is that we need to bring this Keizer back from Limbo and hope that he will fight for us and defeat Terminus."

"I wish it were that simple. The problem is the summoning technique itself. This is the real reason why we got your son."

"What?"

"We didn't want to have to do this but your son would need to give his life to be able to summon a demon as powerful as Terminus."

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO LET MY OWN SON BE KILLED TO BRING BACK SOME OLD FOOL FROM THE PAST!?"

"YOU ARE THE FOOLISH ONE, YUSUKE! IF WE WIN, I CAN BRING YOUR SON BACK! BUT IF WE DON'T USE THIS TECHNIQUE, THAN YOUR SON WILL DIE AND WILL PROBABLY BE PUT INTO LIMBO FORERVER!" Screams Koenma. Yusuke looks down at the floor and lets out a deep sigh.

"Alright. Where should we do this?"

"I will need a few hours to prepare for this. You should inform your son and let him know what needs to be done for the safety of all three worlds."

(Please review)


	10. The Battle is about to Begin

Yusuke walks over to his son, who is talking with Botan and pulls him aside, "Son, I think that you should know that you need to make a very important choice right now."

"What is it, dad?"

"We need you to sacrifice yourself to summon a demon who is strong enough to defeat Terminus once and for all."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh. Just stay calm, we are gonna resurrect you once the deed is done and Terminus is defeated. You need to realize just how important this is for all of the three worlds. Spirit World has been conquered and it is only a matter of time until he comes here and kills everyone. What you do is what will choose the fate to the three worlds." Hikari looks down at the ground and Yusuke can see a tear from his eyes.

"What if you can't summon this guy in time to win."

"We will…I promise." Yusuke embraces his son when suddenly there is a huge explosion outside. Yusuke jumps up and looks out of the window. He sees demons running through the streets and hacking down innocents. Yusuke rushes into the living room and hears demons banging on the door and Botan is trying to keep the door shut. Yusuke tells Botan to hold on and he runs into the bedroom where Koenma had gathered some writing implements and was hiding under the bed. Suddenly, a demon comes crashing through a window and tries to kick Yusuke but Yusuke simply punches him and the demon crashes to the ground. Koenma climbs out from under the bed and shoves the writing utensils into his pockets. Yusuke grabs Koenma and runs into the living room just as the door is bashed down and a group of demons charge into the room. Genkai rears back her hand and delivers a 'shotgun' which smashes into all of the demons and causes them all to smash through the wall. However, suddenly the entire wall smashes to splinters and out of the smoke emerges the new Emperor of Spirit World, Terminus. He was no longer controlling his power by staying in weaker forms. Terminus was know in his true form and the surrounding buildings were being crushed by the mere downward force of spirit energy emerging from his body.

"You really thought that I'd allow you all to escape and have time to bring HIM back, did you Koenma?"

"I had no other choice and I could only pray that you'd be that stupid."

"Well, you guessed wrong. Time to end your pitiful lives. Hiei, take care of them." Out of nowhere, Hiei appears in front of Terminus and his sword aims for Yusuke's chest. Yusuke manages to dodge and counter with a fierce punch to Hiei's abs. Hiei disappears and reappears next to Hikari. Hiei goes for the kill but his sword is suddenly stopped by Genkai and she blasts him away. Hiei lands on his feet and grins. Hiei winds his hand back and fire blasts out from it. Everyone dodges as the back of the house was incinerated. Yusuke sees Koenma run away.

"THAT LITTLE COWARD!" However, Yusuke couldn't do anything about it since Hiei was coming right at him. Yusuke dodges and ducks underneath the attack and charges energy into his fist, delivering a 'spirit wave' punch right to Hiei's chest, sending Hiei flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Hiei tries to get to his feet but falls back to his knees as his body starts to heal. Terminus floats forward and his eyes glow brightly and everyone flies backward. Terminus laughs but suddenly his face goes serious and his face whips to the side. Terminus looks over to the healing Hiei.

"Take them out, Hiei." Terminus floats into the air and starts to look around. Yusuke looks around and sees that Hikari is nowhere to be seen and then sees Terminus scream and rocket towards a certain direction. Yusuke leaps into the air, kicks Hiei away, and follows.

Terminus lands hard on the ground and sees Koenma with Hikari in an abandoned alleyway. Terminus sees the writing on the ground and knows exactly what was going on. Terminus slowly walks over to Koenma, who stood his ground.

"You really thought that I'd let you try to stop me by bringing HIM back."

"I could hope."

"Well, end of the line, Koenma." Terminus' eyes glow bright white but suddenly Yusuke lands right in front of Terminus and unleashes an incredible 'shotgun' right into Terminus' chest, sending him flying back and smashing to the ground a few hundred feet away. Koenma hurriedly finishes writing kanji symbols into the ground and he writes a larger kanji in the middle of the large spiral of writings and tells Hikari to stand over it. Hikari does and Koenma starts to do some weird chanting and the kanji start to glow. Yusuke leaps forward and attacks the revived Terminus with ferocious punches but Terminus smacks him away with a fierce backhand. Terminus sees that the ritual was started and races over. Hikari's eyes turn bright blue and a barrier of sorts is formed and surrounds them. Terminus starts to punch the shield. Hikari knew that the shield wouldn't hold for long and he could only hope it would give Koenma enough time. Terminus smashes his fists against the shield and the shield starts to give in. Yusuke rushes Terminus but is met with a fierce kick to the chest and Terminus goes right back to smashing at the shield. Hikari sees Terminus rear back his hand, which was enveloped in spirit energy, and the fist crashes right through the shield however Koenma shouts out a final strange word and energy blasts outward and sends Terminus smashing to the ground. Yusuke watches as his son is enveloped in white light and all that can be seen an outline of the body. Terminus rushes the glowing body but sees that it is too late. The white outline turns to a black outline and splits into three separate bodies. White eyes are seen through the black outlines and the outlines become more and more defined. Suddenly, instead of Hikari standing next to Koenma, there were three men. One looked like a wrinkled middle aged man. The other looked like a large muscle bound demon and the third looked like Terminus in his first form. Yusuke sees the old man, whom he assumed was Keizer, walk out and look around and suddenly sees Koenma.

"What do you want, Koenma. I've embarrassed myself enough."

"You can redeem your self by killing THAT thing." Keizer looks up and sees Terminus watching in anger. The middle aged man flies forward and is soon only inches from Terminus' face. Terminus lets off a slight smile.

"Hihachi, I can't believe that they actually brought you back to try and kill me. And you brought that annoying little brother of yours." Terminus starts to dodge the tons of punches that are zipping by his head and suddenly a kick sends Terminus flying backwards and Hihachi reappears above Terminus with a katana in his hand and he impales Terminus' stomach and the impact sends Terminus smashing to the ground, creating a crater. The giant demon leaps forward and starts to pound his fists into Terminus' face. Each punch causes the crater to become even larger and deeper. Suddenly, a huge flash of light sends the large demon soaring into the air and Terminus floats out of the large crater, his eyes glowing bright white. Terminus grabs the hilt of the sword and pulls it out of his stomach and hurls it at Keizer. Keizer grabs the sword with two fingers and drops it. Yusuke steps back as Keizer floats upwards and Hihachi and the large demon join Keizer and soon it is three on one. Keizer looks down to Koenma.

"Stop any of Terminus' subordinates from interfering. Suddenly, all four demons vanish and the battle starts.

Yusuke sees Hiei appear out of nowhere behind Koenma, katana ready to strike. Yusuke immediately fires a spirit gun and Hiei dodges it with his incredible speed. Hiei swings his katana wildly but Yusuke keeps dodging the attacks and counters with a fierce energy filled punch that sends Hiei skidding back but he vanishes once more and reappears behind Yusuke and is about to slide the blade through the top of Yusuke's head when out of nowhere, a large thorn whip comes out of nowhere and smacks Hiei away. Yusuke looks over and sees orange energy blast outward from a dark figure's fist and smash into where Hiei had landed, causing large clouds of smoke to engulf Hiei's body.

(Please review)


	11. The Deciding Moment

Yusuke sits at the dining room table across from his wife, Keiko

Yusuke looks up and sees the redheaded Kurama, whose human body was certainly aged, and then looks over and sees Kuwabara, who was also aged from time. Kuwabara looks down at Yusuke and lets off one of his famous laughs.

"Urameshi, it looks like you could use some help for once." Yusuke wipes some blood from his mouth and smiles.

"You wish…" Suddenly, they all hear a loud explosion and see Hiei looking at them with a face of anger and his body was healing itself almost immediately. All three of them look as Hiei grabs his sword and it suddenly is engulfed in black flames. Hiei swings the sword in a stabbing motion and black flames shoot off of the blade and sear towards all three of them. All manage to dodge but Hiei meets Kuwabara in the air and swings to kill him but Kuwabara creates a spirit sword and blocks it. Kuwabara and Hiei land on the ground, each trying to overpower the other and Kuwabara somehow manages to overpower Hiei and hurl him into the air. Hiei's fist suddenly is enveloped in orange flames and the flames smash into Kuwabara's stomach. Kuwabara hurls his spirit sword and it slices Hiei's arm. Hiei lands on the ground but suddenly a huge burst of energy from above sends all four of the friends flying right off their feet and Yusuke looks up to see the battle between the four legends was about to begin.

Keizer looks at Terminus and both of their eyes glow to a searing bright white, lightening firing out of their eyes as well. Terminus seemed to be struggling with maintaining the amount of energy it was taking for him to combat Keizer's offensive attack. Suddenly, the two other demons fly forward and start landing powerful energy filled punches to Terminus' face. Terminus retaliates with a huge outburst of spirit energy which sends the two lesser demons crashing to the ground. Terminus flies forward but Keizer's eyes emit lightening and it strikes Terminus in the chest. Terminus forces energy into his hands and looks to smash into Keizer's face but Keizer forms energy into his hands as well and blocks Terminus' attack. Terminus grabs Keizer's hands and with his other hand he forms a fist and smashes it into Keizer's chest. Keizer flies back but Terminus is taken with him and Keizer rears his own hand back and lands a huge punch to Terminus' jaw. Terminus flies back but is suddenly pulled back. Terminus looks down and sees his hand was being held on by a shield that Keizer had formed before being punched in the chest and it was keeping him from getting away. Keizer raises both hands, which were enveloped in energy and smashes Terminus down and into the ground. The downward force was so hard that Terminus' hand was ripped free and he went smashing through a skyscraper and smashed through all 45 floors before slamming into the concrete basement. Keizer's eyes turn bright red and the entire area surrounding the skyscraper suddenly implodes and the building collapses on itself. Keizer rockets down and smashes into the rubble. 

Yusuke and the others watch in suspense as nothing happens but suddenly a huge bubble of energy erupts and the debris sprays everywhere as the two legends are locked in yet another mental battle. Terminus' eyes go from white to black and a huge bubble of energy tries to crush Keizer but a shield of energy suddenly forms around Keizer and stops the attack. Terminus rears his head back and energy flies out of his mouth. Keizer blocks the stream of energy but the stream is constant and keeps pushing Keizer further back. Keizer grunts in effort and deflects the beam to the side and suddenly reappears in front of Terminus, who then feels a punch land to his jaw. Keizer lands punch after punch to Terminus' stomach and the energy from the punches causes Terminus to fly back and smash into a building. Terminus leaps into the air and he lands on the ground. Terminus looks at Keizer with eyes of hate and Keizer merely looks back. Terminus grimaces and suddenly his body is enveloped in an electric static. Terminus' eyes turn bright white and large bolts of lightening burst out in all directions.

Yusuke is barely able to dodge the lightening and the same goes to Kurama and Kuwabara. Hiei watches in awe as Terminus powers up even further. Terminus floats off of the ground and the lightening all charges towards Keizer. Keizer is struck in the chest and sent crashing to the ground. Terminus extends a hand and suddenly it is covered with spirit energy, which licked his hand like blue flames. Terminus rockets towards the ground and punches the street. Large sheets of spirit energy break the surface of the ground and sear into the air. Keizer watches as Terminus' entire body is enveloped in the fire like spirit energy and suddenly a katana forms in his hand. Keizer suddenly sees lightening fires out of the sword and impales the two other demons. The demons incinerate and fall to the ground as ashes. Keizer sees another bolt of lightening fire outward and it looks to kill him. Keizer gathers his full power and his power forms in his right hand. The lightening is sent into Keizer's hand and Keizer tries to stand his ground, but Keizer is sent off his feet and crashing along the ground. Terminus rises into the air and then floats so he is right above the fallen legend. Terminus' body crackles with the lightening energy and Hiei lands next to his master. Terminus smiles and points at Keizer with his katana.

"Kill him, Hiei." 

"Of course," Hiei leaps back and suddenly his body is completely engulfed by black flames. Hiei leaps into the air and the flame that covered his head turns into a dragon's head and it roars at Keizer down below. Suddenly, while the dragon head was screaming, flames shoot out of the dragon's mouth. Terminus laughs but suddenly sees something. The flames weren't going to hit Keizer, they were going to hit HIM. Terminus extends a hand and all of the energy surrounding his body forms into that hand to try and stop the darkness flames. The stream of black fire slams into Terminus' palm and Terminus grunts in effort as he tries to maintain his ground. Terminus' face is filled with strain as the flames start to push his knees into the ground. Terminus finally falls to one knee and drops his katana in order to use his other hand to stop the flames.

Yusuke sees that now is the time and he sees that Genkai knows this as well. Genkai clasps her hands together and starts to chant some strange words. Yusuke forms his spirit energy into his finger and he fires a 'spirit gun' right at the struggling Terminus. Terminus sees this and is forced to take a hand and stop the spirit gun from killing him. Now Terminus is holding back the darkness flames with one hand and a super spirit gun with the other. Terminus was sweating profusely and grunting with great strain. Genkai's body is suddenly enveloped with what looked like yellow energy. It was the illustrious sacred energy and it enveloped her entire body. Her body turns back into its young state and Genkai leaps forward so that she is only a couple yards away and she forms all of the sacred energy into her hands and fires it at Terminus. Terminus grunts in even more strain and his eyes glow bright white and the large ball of sacred energy is stopped only about a foot from his face. Terminus' teeth are gritted in strain and his eyes are squinting as he tries to focus his energy into three separate directions. However, Terminus starts to fail and his arms start to shake and slowly start to move closer and closer to his body. Terminus' body sinks even further into the concrete and the sacred energy slowly inches closer to his face till it is only centimeters away. Terminus finally screams as the sacred energy engulfs his entire head and his arms give out. The darkness flames spray into his body and the super spirit gun envelopes the flame covered Terminus. They all watch as the large mass of energy slowly floats into the air and Terminus is finally revealed from beneath the energy. He is screaming as his body starts to look all fuzzy and a portal opens right next to him. Terminus extends his hand and energy shoots out and it grabs Genkai. Genkai is suddenly pulled in with Terminus into purgatory.

(Please review. I won't keep going till I have about 5 new reviews)


	12. Not over Yet

Yusuke sits at the dining room table across from his wife, Keiko

Everyone looks in shock as the portal to purgatory disappears and soon, everything is quiet. Yusuke looks around and falls to his knees, starting to cry. Once more, he had lost his teacher. From beneath the rubble, Koenma appears and walks over to Yusuke.

"There was nothing you could d…" Suddenly a large blast of energy appears from nothing and a hole appears out of thin air. Everyone looks up and sees a bloody Terminus fly out of the hole before it seals back up. Yusuke screams in anger as Terminus lands on his feet and is panting to regain his breath. However, Terminus starts to snicker.

"That was close, good thing that I still have enough energy to tear a hole in this dimension before I was pulled in for good. Unfortunately, Genkai couldn't keep up." Yusuke screams and charges Terminus. Terminus sneers and catches Yusuke's fist, "You're weak, Yusuke. Age has effected you to badly. You are not even a 10th of as powerful as you used to be." Hiei leaps in front of Terminus and swings with the dark dragon flame sword but Terminus leaps back to avoid it. Terminus sneers as the wounds on his body slowly start to heal. Hiei's fists suddenly become engulfed in black flames as Yusuke falls to one knee after a fierce kick to the stomach. Hiei gives Terminus his unique death stare.

"I had hoped that I could kill you with my first move, Terminus."

"It takes more than brute force to beat me."

"We'll see about that…" suddenly Hiei leaps forward and black flames fire out of his hands in large streams. Terminus leaps out of the way every time and retaliates with a fierce energy filled punch. Hiei catches it with a flame covered fist but the energy smacks into his stomach and sends him off his feet. Terminus laughes.

"I have never been defeated, let alone against a single person." Suddenly, a column of black flames bursts from the ground and forms into a dragon face. Terminus' hands envelope in energy and he catches the attack with his hands. Hiei leaps forward and blasts more black flames right into Terminus' chest. Terminus is enveloped and sent flying back. Hiei pants as his demon energy was being used up to a great extent, even with the mental and physical aids. He looks in horror as Terminus emerges only with burns on his body, which start to heal right away. Terminus grins and points a finger at Hiei. A thin beam of energy flies out of the finger and impales Hiei's chest. Hiei flies back and crashes to the ground.

"Not even your speed can avoid my attacks, Hiei." Terminus walks over Hiei and starts to hurl large energy filled punches into Hiei's stomach. Hiei gasps in pain as he feels his body cracking from the impacts and blood flies out of his mouth. Terminus grabs Hiei by one of his belts and hurls him across the ground. Hiei skids against the loose concrete before coming to a stop next to the fallen Yusuke. Yusuke sees Hiei get pulled to his feet and a fierce punch sends Hiei flying. Terminus suddenly feels incredible punches smash into his face and torso. Yusuke graying hair suddenly turned to charcoal black and his loosely skinned face became young and taut. Yusuke focuses energy into his hands and fires a 'shotgun' right into Terminus' chest. All shots hit their marks and Terminus is sent crashing back. Terminus looks up to suddenly get his face kicked down into the ground, forming a small crater where his head landed. Terminus grunts and grabs Yusuke's leg. Yusuke kicks Terminus into the air and starts to send more punches into Terminus' stomach. Terminus falls to his knees and bends forward to try and recover from the impacts. Yusuke points his finger at Terminus and delivers a fierce 'spirit gun' which sends Terminus flying back and finally stop about 300 feet away. Terminus stumbles to his feet and sees Yusuke charging again, this time a bit winded from the constant attacks. Terminus starts to block Yusuke's punches and counters with some of his own.

Kurama watches from the sidelines, knowing he'd only get in the way, and saw that Yusuke was losing energy fast. His age was taking a toll on his body, even with the aid of the spirit orb. Yusuke is sent flying back from a fierce punch and tries to get back to his feet. Terminus suddenly felt orange flames smash into his back and he looks to see Hiei had attacked him. Yusuke tries to land another punch but Terminus counters with a fierce kick which sends Yusuke through the wall of a building. Terminus fires another finger beam and it impales Hiei's stomach. Hiei crashes to the ground, rolling in pain. Suddenly, Terminus looks up and sees Keizer floating above him. Terminus fires energy at Keizer, who's mind blocks the attack and sends it into the air. Keizer suddenly points a finger at Terminus. A small ball of energy, no large than a small marble, forms in the finger. Terminus laughs but suddenly the ball flies forward and goes right into his body, tearing his heart up. Terminus collapses to the ground, coughing up large amounts of blood. Keizer slowly floats down to see Terminus slowly getting back up.

"So…old man…you're done fucking around with me, huh."

(Please review.)


	13. The Chosen One

Yusuke sits at the dining room table across from his wife, Keiko

The fallen Yusuke looks over at Keizer who had landed right in front of the fallen Emperor. Terminus' look of pain is suddenly gone and replaced with a smile. Keizer suddenly bends forward in pain. Yusuke sees what looked like orange light in the middle of Keizer's stomach.

"It looks like you're done fucking with me, Keizer. So I'll stop fucking around as well." Keizer screams in pain and blood flies from his mouth as the glow grows even brighter. Keizer extends his hand and Terminus suddenly lurches in pain as well. Suddenly, Terminus straightens right back up and grins, "It's futile, Keizer. I was toying with you last time. I've grown too strong for you." Keizer falls to his knees, hands gripping his stomach.

"It looks like you have become very powerful, Terminus," says Keizer, "But there is one person who is far superior to me, and I am about to give him all of my strength." Terminus' eyes go wide as Keizer's entire body turns bright white and a huge gust of wind sends Terminus right off his feet and crashing to the ground. The white outline of the old Keizer suddenly changes and the light slowly starts to dim. Yusuke tries to shift his weight onto an arm to see the person and the light finally dies away. It was Hikari. Hikari looked around, confused, and saw the carnage. Terminus looks at the young boy and laughs as he gets to his feet.

"This is the great warrior that Keizer sacrificed his power to. That's like putting it in an ant. But I think that we should make this interesting." Terminus suddenly snaps his fingers and right next to him appears Keiko. Hikari looks at his mom in shock.

"MOM!" shouts Hikari but Terminus grabs her by the hair and wraps a hand around his throat. She starts to gasp for breath and Hikari leaps forward and starts to throw punches, which Terminus blocks with one hand, easily. One swift punch to the gut sends Hikari to his knees. Terminus shakes his head and throws Keiko into the air.

"Have her." Hikari positions himself to grab her but suddenly sees a thin line of energy blast right through her chest. Hikari screams as he catches her body. She was dead by the time her body fell into her son's arms. Terminus laughs, "I said you could have her…when you died as well. Don't worry, boy, that will only be in a few minutes." Hikari slowly gets to his feet and blue energy starts to seep from his body. Terminus suddenly feels four other great powers swiftly rising from behind. He turns around to see Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama all with tears in their eyes and energy leaching from their bodies. Terminus laughs.

"BRING IT ON!" All five fighters charge Terminus and he leaps into the air. All five leap after him and start hurling punches at lightening speeds. Terminus blocks and dodges punch after punch. Yusuke hurls a punch, which is caught, and he is hurled right into the ground. Hiei blasts orange flames right into Terminus' stomach but the flames seem to bounce off harmlessly and Hiei is kicked right into the ground. Kuwabara forms a spirit sword and starts to swings violently. Terminus grabs Kuwabara by the collar of his shirt and hurls him into a wall. Kurama attacks with his rose whip but it is caught and Kurama is pulled into a fierce kick. The four original warriors collapse to the ground at almost the same time and Hikari is the only one left hurling punches at the Emperor. Terminus laughs and kicks Hikari in the stomach. Terminus suddenly extends a hand and a thin finger beam impales Yusuke's heart. Yusuke spews up blood as Hikari rushes towards his father. Yusuke's skin goes white as the blood spews from his mouth and chest. Hikari cries into his father's chest as he dies. Yusuke's head finally goes limp after no more than 10 seconds. Hikari lost both of his parents is just as many minutes. Hikari slowly gets to his feet and suddenly, Terminus felt something very powerful trying to get out of the boy's body. Spirit energy is seen floating out of his body and turning from blue to red and back to blue. Suddenly, the energy goes from blue to bright yellow. Hikari suddenly floats right up into the air and stares Terminus into the eyes. Terminus' smile is gone and replaced with eyes of determination.

"Very impressive, boy. It seems that you are taking into account the energy Keizer has given you. LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN USE IT!" Terminus flies forward but is suddenly hit in the face by one ferocious punch to the face, which sends him crashing back. Terminus grunts in anger and fires his finger beam at Hikari, who swats it away effortlessly. Hikari punches the air in front of him and yellow energy blasts from his hands, searing through the air and burning into Terminus' torso. Terminus screams in pain and his body is soon covered in red energy. Hikari's eyes turn bright white and Terminus' do as well. Terminus is visibly seen giving much effort while Hikari is showing little to no effort. Terminus feels his knees buckle and he falls to his knees. Hikari extends a hand and beams of yellow energy emerge from his five fingers. All five beams impale Terminus' chest. Terminus looks down in shock as blood pours from his chest. Hikari raises his hands and bright lightening is seen forming in his hands. The clouds filling the sky are suddenly cut by a large bolt of lightening that shoots into Hikari's hands and then right at Terminus. Terminus catches the entire blast in the front of his torso and screams in pain as he crashes back. Terminus punches the air and black flames fire from his hands. Hiei looks in shock as the black flames form into the dragon of the darkness flame. Hikari focuses a large amount of yellow energy into his hand and blasts it right into the dragon's mouth. The dragon is split right through the middle and the beam continues to envelope Terminus. Terminus crashes to the ground and leaps back to his feet. Hikari's eyes suddenly turn bright yellow and Terminus screams as his eyes turn bright white.

Koenma emerged from his hiding spot to see the battle. He saw what Hikari was doing. Hikari was doing the exact same thing that Genkai had tried only he was doing in mentally. Terminus was fighting to keep the portal from taking his body back into purgatory. Hikari claps his hands and yellow beams of energy blast out of the ground and hit Terminus' torso simultaneously, pinning him in one spot. Terminus screams as he tries to keep Hikari from defeating him. Some of Terminus' soldiers rush to stop Hikari but Hikari simply stares at them and their bodies explode in a flash of white light. Terminus' scream turns from that of a man to that of a demon's. Hikari sees Terminus' shape start to change and his hands turn into claws. Two more heads spurt from his neck and the three necks start to elongate and change shape till they looked like three dragon heads. The body starts to grow until it is over 40 feet tall. Hikari rockets up and Terminus slams Hikari down.

"THIS IS MY TRUE FORM, BOY! THE DEVIL INCARNATE!" Terminus screams a loud bellow and a large flash of demon energy fires from his mouth. Hikari forms a shield and reflects the blast. The giant demon looks at Hikari, almost shaking in anticipation.

"I HAVE NEVER NEEDED TO RESORT TO THIS FORM! YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED!"

"I will just kill you." Hikari says flatly.

(Please review.)


	14. The Final Fight

Yusuke sits at the dining room table across from his wife, Keiko

Hikari stares at the three giant dragon heads that screech horrible bellows of hate. Hikari rockets forward, sacred energy formed in his hand and the dragon heads blast demon energy out of their mouths until the three beams are one giant one. Hikari punches the large beam and the beam splits right through the middle and Hikari cuts right through it like a knife through warm butter. Hikari's golden fist slams right into Terminus' chest and the yellow energy blasts everywhere, sending the giant demon flying back. Terminus' heads bellow in anger and the red eyes start to glow brightly. Suddenly, the scales of the giant demon turn from green to black and take on a more metallic form. Large spikes form from the shoulders of the black armor and the demon stops in the air, a giant spear appearing in his hand from demon energy. Terminus thrusts the spear forward and large sheets of demon energy flash out.

Hikari immediately notices the increase in power from the attacks and tries to block the attack with the sacred energy. The sheet of demon energy and the shield of sacred energy clash and both powers ricochet outward and into the air. Terminus charges forward and black flames blast from his mouths. Hikari punches the air and large flames of golden energy blast out and form a giant shield to protect not only him but the people below him. The flames fire into the air and Hikari flies forward to land a fierce punch. Terminus screams unbelievably loud and the force of the sound send huge shockwaves through the air and send Hikari blasting back. Terminus lands on the ground and thrusts his spear into the ground, sending enormous sheets of energy from the ground and into the sky at Hikari. Hikari powers the shield even more and giant worm like vines of sacred energy blast out and block the multiple sheets of energy. Terminus yanks the spear from the ground and flies into the air. Terminus thrusts the spear at Hikari and the point connects with the sacred energy shield. Both men struggle as Hikari tries to keep the spear from getting through the shield and Terminus struggles to break through it. Terminus thrusts at his hardest and Hikari is sent flying back, but the spear didn't break through. Terminus swipes the air with the hand that didn't hold the spear and huge blades of wind sear through the air towards Hikari, who is hit full on with one of the wind blades. Hikari struggles to maintain his ground but Terminus doesn't let up. Terminus rockets forward and fires more demon energy sheets from his spear and Hikari struggles to avoid them. Hikari suddenly flies forward and starts slamming fierce punches into Terminus' stomach. Terminus' heads scream in pain as the punches connect but Hikari is forced to retreat when Terminus powers up even further and the force of the energy aura sends Hikari flying back. Both look at the other and question their next move.

Kurama and Hiei, who were next to the body of Yusuke, watch in complete astonishment. Neither knew that such power could be attained. This was a level far beyond the S-class demons. Terminus was on a completely different level, as well as Hikari. They both watch as the two god-like figures prepare to engage once more.

Hikari powers up and the sacred energy glows brightly. Terminus powers up as well, giving him a black aura. The red eyes of the dragon heads are seen glowing very brightly. Hikari flies forward and Terminus sends more wind blades at him. Hikari dodges and stops right in front of the center head, his eyes blowing bright white, almost as bright as the sun. Terminus screams and swipes at Hikari, who dodges and whose eyes never falter from the intense white light. Suddenly, the dragon head to the left of the center head explodes in a flash of yellow energy, dying with an enormous roar. Terminus screams and swipes a hand at Hikari, who dodges and his eyes continue to glow. Suddenly, the head on the right blows up in a flash of yellow energy. The center head's eyes glow bright red and Hikari flies back. The necks of the dead heads slowly sink back into the shoulders and make the black armor on his body even thicker and more powerful. Terminus' only remaining head suddenly becomes completely enveloped in the black scale armor as well and suddenly the black armor turns bright gold. Hikari sees the black aura turn gold as well. Hikari looks in shock as Terminus also shrinks back down to a normal size. The demon voice bellows through the air.

"I guess you could say that the last form was not completely my real form. I thought the all-offense form could defeat you. I guess I will have to strategize." The dragon head of Terminus turns back into the face of the young 15 year old boy that Terminus said was his true form roars and suddenly is covered with yellow energy.

"How do you have sacred energy?!" shouts Hikari.

"This is not sacred energy. This is my own creation…the opposite but with just as much power as sacred energy. Only attained to those who have the full desire to destroy and conquer all that they see." Terminus powers up and the energy can be seen glowing brightly. Terminus rockets forward with his spear and Hikari blocks the energy sheets. Terminus suddenly feels Hikari's energy fly forward and smash into his chest. However, Terminus' energy blocks it and both of the golden energies become intertwined in battle. Lightening sears out from the battling energy and both men's eyes glow bright yellow. Terminus screams and Hikari flies back but manages to stop the assault. Hikari suddenly points his finger and a 'spirit gun' fires from his hand only it is the sacred energy that flies out, not the usual spirit energy. Terminus extends his hand and a large ball of energy, just like the spirit gun, fires out and both balls of energy meet and clash. Neither could seem to overpower the other, like they were even in strength right down the middle. Hikari screams and Terminus' attack is slightly pushed back, but Terminus does the same and the energy regains its ground. Suddenly, both attacks just incinerate into the air. Both were exactly equal in power. Hikari looked at the emperor of hell and knew what he had to do. Suddenly, the yellow energy starts to glow more brightly then ever before. Terminus looked in interest as the energy glows brighter and brighter. Soon, Hikari couldn't even be seen since the light was so bright. Terminus suddenly could see the white outline of Hikari pointing his finger at Terminus and the energy that blinded everyone that was surrounding his body slithered along his body till it was all in his finger. Terminus quickly fires a powerful demon energy finger beam at Hikari and Hikari fires the energy, which grew to about the size of a basketball. The finger beam, which was about 20 feet away from the ball of energy, dissipates the moment the ball gets within a 20 yard distance. Terminus extends both hands since he didn't have time to dodge and catches the ball of energy with his hands. He suddenly knew why it glowed so much. Almost all of Hikari's battle and life energy had been put into that ball.

Hiei looks in shock as the Emperor catches the ball and is pushed back in the air by about 60 feet the moment it makes contact. Hiei looks over to see a near dead Hikari falling to the ground. Terminus screams in effort as the ball suddenly grows larger and larger. Soon it was about 40 feet tall and wide. Terminus feels his armor crack and then shatter. Terminus was no longer protected and his cloak was bursting into flames. Soon, all that was seen was a body of flame trying to keep a ball of flashing energy from destroying it. Terminus suddenly feels the portal to purgatory open right next to him and he starts to get pushed into it by the ball of energy. Terminus screams in unbelievable strain and somehow starts to push back on the ball of energy and starts to walk forward. Terminus starts to move forward and starts to beat the last effort of Hikari.

Suddenly, Terminus feels someone grab his neck. He looks up and sees Genkai, who had escaped when the portal open once more. She has sacred energy in her hands and plunges her fist right through Terminus' skull. Terminus screams as the hand plunges into his skull and he loses complete control of the energy ball. Terminus flies back into the hole to purgatory, screaming all the way and it looked like there was no way he was gonna get out unless someone opened the portal again. Everyone watches as the hole to purgatory closes and both worlds were saved. Terminus was defeated.

(Please review.)


End file.
